


Carnivores, Kids, and Sexy Pictures

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He passed out kisses like Halloween candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnivores, Kids, and Sexy Pictures

“Oh God, yeah that’s wonderful. Mmm, baby, that’s so good. You are so good to me…so damn good.”

 

Emily laughed. As Hotch opened his eyes to look at her, she reached over and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

 

“Why are you laughing?” he asked.

 

“Because if someone bugged this room they would have no idea you were eating a slice of pizza.”

 

“Actually, it’s my second slice of carnivore pizza from the Pizza Palace, which is my favorite place. I get to wash it down with cherry soda from the fountain. The best part is I took a maximum strength Pepcid so I guess who won't be up tonight pacing with heartburn.”

 

“That would be you.” Emily replied.

 

“Yes ma'am.” Hotch nodded. “This,” he waved around their large bed where their food sat. “This is what Jack would call a food-gasm.”

 

“It is delicious.”

 

“This is the best birthday ever. Thank you baby.” He leaned and kissed her nose.

 

Today was Hotch’s 60th birthday. He got up that morning with Emily to get the kids ready for school. Natalie came to take CeCe and the twins so he was able to drag his wife back to bed for a little game of Caveman. Emily had meetings so it was just some intense foreplay. At 10:30, Hotch woke to his cell phone ringing. BAU Unit Chief Derek Morgan, with team members new and old, serenaded him with a slightly off-key version of Happy Birthday. They were in Charlotte, NC working a serial rapist case that had recently turned fatal. Derek got an update on CeCe, some advice on the case, and then had to get back to work.

 

Dave came over for lunch and Hotch even got a call from Gideon. That call made his day…they were able to catch up. It was hardly enough time but Hotch felt good when he hung up the phone. His mother and stepfather called after that. Then Natalie Prentiss called, followed by Elizabeth Prentiss. 

 

Unfortunately, the former ambassador called while he was going through a round of dirty texts with his wife. Emily had just upped the ante significantly, causing her husband to grimace about needing both hands to text these days. He was a bit distracted while talking to his mother-in-law. Oh lord, as if he needed any more reason for her to call her daughter to discuss Aaron. Well, it was his birthday and nothing was going to break his stride.

 

At quarter to three, he left his lovely wife in a bit of a precarious position to pick up the kids from school. They convinced Hotch to take them to McDonald’s for chocolate milkshakes. He was tempted to get one for himself but Emily’s voice ran through his mind, ‘ _That’s not good for you honey.  Let’s get something else_.’ It was not as if she had him on a very restrictive diet but milkshakes were not on the list of foods deemed appropriate by Mrs. Hotchner.

 

When they got home, there was homework and then they baked cupcakes. Hanging out with two nine year olds and a ten year old was good for Hotch’s blood pressure…they made him laugh like he hadn't in too long to remember. There was bad teenybopper pop music that he danced to anyway. They made a real mess in the kitchen but the cupcakes came out perfectly and as a birthday present, the kids cleaned up. When Emily came home, the couple disappeared and Hotch got his delicious dinner surprise.

 

“I love you, you know.” Hotch put his empty plate on the nightstand, finished his soda and pulled his wife onto his lap.

 

“I do know,” Emily smiled, twirling her fingers through his thick silver hair. “Do you know how sexy your hair is?”

 

“Are you turned on, woman?”

 

“I've been turned on since this afternoon. You kinda left me hanging there, Mr. Deputy Director.”

 

“Oh, that reminds me,” Hotch’s hands slipped under her sweater to stroke her back. “You are so not allowed to talk about dirty things you plan to do with your mouth while I'm on the phone with your mother.”

 

“Mother called?” Emily asked, stifling her laughter.

 

“Mmm hmm. I figure to wish me a Happy Birthday but I can't be sure…I was too distracted to hear much of it.”

 

“Aww, you poor thing.” Emily leaned to suck on his earlobe.

 

“Mmm baby, that makes it a little better.”

 

Hotch groaned when someone knocked on the door. His wife climbed from his lap; they went back into mom and dad mode.

 

“Come in.”

 

Sabrina stuck her head in wearing a smile that made her look even more like her mother. Her father was still getting used to the purple streaks running through her raven hair. Garcia did them and while Hotch put his foot down on actually dye, Emily said extensions were OK. Their daughter was just experimenting. Emily did the same and she turned out fine.

 

“I just wanted to let you guys know I was home.” She came in, leaving the door ajar.

 

“Hey there,” Hotch waved and laughed at his own little joke.

 

“Also, um, I know that I can be a pain in your…bum sometimes daddy.”

 

“It’s always an adventure, kiddo.”

 

“Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that even if I am responsible for those silver hairs all over your head, I love you madly. At the least, you are a worthy adversary. At best, you are the most wonderful man on the planet. Happy Birthday.”

 

Bree handed him two boxes and Hotch realized he was speechless. He just held his arms open; she fell into his embrace. Emily stroked her hair.

 

“Hey, can we come in?” Dylan knocked and suddenly there were four more kids in the room. “We were waiting for Jack to come home. We figured since the door was opened we weren’t interrupting anything.” He snickered and his older brother poked him. “Anyhoo…presents.”

 

“This is from CeCe and I.” Alex handed Hotch a box.

 

“Happy Birthday, Uncle Aaron.”

 

“Thank you.” Hotch opened the watch and saw a lovely watch. “Girls…”

 

“We saved up for a long time.” CeCe said.

 

“We got Uncle Derek one for his birthday too but his face is blue.”

 

“This is from Dylan and I.” Jack handed his father an envelope.

 

“Oh my God, tickets to see the Wizards; thank you.”

 

“They're awesome seats.” Dylan replied.

 

“I am not going with you.” Emily said.

 

“That’s alright baby. Dave will love these. Well Bree, yours is last.”

 

“Saved the best.” She replied.

 

Hotch opened the first box and found a purple tie. It was actually the same color as his daughter’s hair.

 

“Now normally I would think this is a very lame gift but you actually like ties.”

 

“Yes I do.” Hotch nodded, opening the second smaller box. “Cufflinks.”

 

“But look what they say daddy.”

 

They were sterling silver and engraved with the letters L and X.

 

“LX?” Hotch raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s sixty in Roman numerals.” Jack said.

 

“Oh my God, that’s adorable.” Emily laughed.

 

“More hugs.” Dylan said.

 

The kids did their best not to pile on top of Hotch but that was difficult just by volume. He passed out kisses like Halloween candy.

 

“You guys are the absolute best.”

 

“You're the best dad, for real.” Jack said. “We’ll leave you guys alone now. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

 

They all said goodnight to Hotch and Emily.

 

“CeCe?”

 

“Yes, Uncle Aaron?”

 

“Don’t forget to call your dad and say goodnight.”

 

“Yep.” She nodded.

 

Jack ushered them out, winked at his parents, and closed the door.

 

“Damn,” Hotch took a few moments to collect himself.

 

“What?”

 

“We have amazing kids, and an amazing goddaughter. I am quite a lucky man.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Emily kissed his cheek. “I have a gift for you too.”

 

“I don’t know if I can handle anymore.”

 

“OK, I can always take it back.”

 

“Oh no you don’t, Mrs. Hotchner.” Hotch grabbed his wife around the waist. They fell back on the bed. “Gimme.”

 

“It feels more like you're about to give me.”

 

“See, I tell everyone who will listen that you are the dirty one…no one believes me.”

 

“It’s because I am so cute.” Emily replied, laughing. She slid her arms around his neck and gave him passionate kisses. Reaching into the nightstand, she pulled out an envelope.

 

“Happy Birthday, honey.”

 

Hotch opened the envelope carefully, he didn’t want to rip anything. He pulled a card out.

 

“Armand Lassiter, photographer. Um…”

 

“Do you remember a conversation we had a few years ago about…”

 

“Oh my God, sexy pictures.” He finished her sentence. “Is this for real?”

 

“Mmm hmm. I think you deserve it.”

 

“This is amazing. How sexy are we talking, baby?”

 

“Well since you are the Deputy Director of the FBI, and I am respected Academy instructor and Section Chief, it won't be anything too crazy. I am sure we can come up with some nice scenarios. It will be a great place for us just to be ourselves. Armand is a friend; he will make you quite comfortable.” Emily said.

 

“You have a friend named Armand? How should I feel about that?”

 

“It doesn’t matter Hotch, you want to know why?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Emily pushed him over onto the pillows. Hotch smiled as his wife straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Because its time for birthday kisses…all 60 of them.”

 

“Ooh,” Hotch grinned, gripping her hips.

 

“So I was thinking, how about I start at your lips and just work my way down. See where I end up.”

 

“Happy Birthday dear Hotch, Happy Birthday to me.”

 

***

                                                                                                                                   


End file.
